The present invention relates to a differential gear for a drive axle of a motor vehicle.
A generic differential gear is known, for example, from WO/2013/056691A1, and includes a differential case having integrated therein two multi-disk clutches which produce in a “torque-sensitive” manner a self-locking effect in dependence on the driving torque. In addition, provision is made for an electromechanical actuator which is mounted on the differential case and by which a locking effect can be superimposed in a software-controlled manner. This results in further, advantageous control intervention options, in particular in terms of driving dynamics, independently of the applied driving torque.